Pokémon One Shots
by Pokemonlover099
Summary: Pokémon One Shots and song fics
1. Pearlshipping Life After You

**This fanfiction is based off the song "Life After You" by Daughtry**

Ash's POV

I'm driving down a long road when my truck breaks down. I get out kick the damn truck and sit down along the side.

"God why do I do the stupid shit I do?"

Flashback

"Come on Ash you are always home late, either with the guys or training. I'm not trying to sound selfish but in the past eight months you haven't spent anytime with me" she exclaims with her eyes glassy

"Babe, you gotta understand I've been under a lot of stress lately at the gym and-"

"Take some time off, it would be go for you"

"You know I can't do that"

"Ugh GOD ASH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU YOUR SO FREAKING DENSE"

"WELL I'M SORRY I'M TRYING TO DO WHAT I LOVE"

"I'M NOT SAY GIVE IT UP I'M SAYING TAKE A BREAKS ASH"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU I CANT THE GYM HAS BEEN BUSY FOR MONTHS IF I TAKE A BREAK NOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN... NOTHING GOOD I'LL TELL YOU THAT"

"YOU KNOW WHAT... I GIVE UP. DO WHAT YOU WANT ASH I DON'T CARE ANYMORE"

"FINE"

I walk away and slam the door and go out to my truck and drive

Flashback over

Now I'm trying to get home to say in sorry. She was right I do need some time off. I need to to get to her. So I start running.

I run, and run, and run... till finally I'm home. I run up an open the door to find her on the couch crying she looks at me and I run over to her

"Baby you were right. I promise I'm gonna call the gym and take some time off... Okay?"

She nods her head

I pick her up bridal style and take her up to our room. Once we get the I lay her gently on the bed and I get it next to her. She wraps her arms around my torso and puts her head on my chest and that's where she stays. I wrap my arms around her, kiss her on top of her and whisper "there's no Life After You"


	2. Contestshipping Maps

WARNING SAD ENDING AND CUTTING, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT PLEASE DO NOT READ*

Drew's POV

"No she can't be? Ash your lying to me" I yell

"Drew I understand it's hard but she's gone you've gotta except that-"

"NO SHE'S NOT DEAD GOD DAMN IT, SHE PROMISED SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME...ever" I cry

I break down I cry something I haven't done in a long time, I cry and cry and cry. I run and I don't stop, I ignore everyone screaming my name. I go to my house, I run up to my room and I take a box out from under my bed, open it and take out a picture. I run my finger across her face

"May" I whisper "you promised"

I wipe my tears away but they keep coming. I get up and run to my parents bathroom and go under the sink and grab one of my dad's razors and a bottle of my mom's pills. I run back to my room and I get on my bed. I write a note for everyone text everyone saying I love them. I then slash my wrist multiple times then I take the bottle of pills and open it and take all the pills one by one. I lay back on my bed

"I'm following the map that to leads to you" and close my eyes for the last time.

Sorry for such a sad ending. I was just listening to songs on my phone and listen to this one and knew I could write a contestshipping one-shot with it.


	3. Oldrivalshipping No Matter What

**Blue's POV**

It's been about 6 months since I last saw him. Six long months since I last felt his touch, I miss it. I miss waking up and seeing him and his viridian eyes looking at me. I want him back, but they won't let me have him. But sadly it's now my wedding day, my wedding with the man I don't love. Can't they see I'm not happy? Can't they see I'm slowly dying inside? Sometimes I wonder if they actually care about my feelings, I mean after all my family is forcing me to marry this guy because of money. But I won't give up hope, he promised he'd come for me. And I believe in him that he will. But for now I just have to wait and see.

As I stand at the alter waiting for him to say I do, I think maybe if should just say no. He says I do and now it's my turn. This is it, I should just give up hope he isn't going to come. But just before I say I do someone barges into the church.

"Stop!"

Everyone looks towards the sound and I start to tear up

"Gary" I smile

"I can't let you go through with this Blue"

I stare at him until my "fiancé" says

"Dude you need to leave. She loves me now right Blue"

I stay quiet for a minute

"Come on you can't seriously tell me you love him more then me. Look at me I'm rich and handsome, what's so special about him?"

I look at Gary "I love him because he loves me for all of my flaws. He helped me through my struggles with Bulimia over the summer before senior year. He is incredibly smart. He's crazy talented, and most importantly he's the love of my life" I tear up

Gary walks up to me and wipes my tears away.

"I have always loved you Blue, and I always will" he smiles at me

"I can't marry you Braden, I'm sorry"

"You have to, you don't have a choice"

"Yes I do! I do have a choice, I don't love you! I love him"

I run to Gary, but my mom stands up "Blue, what do you think your doing? You are at your wedding marrying a guy that you love and that can support you!"

"He doesn't love me and I don't love him. Your only making me marry him for the money!" I yell "I love Gary not him, and you can't stop me from leaving! I don't have to say I do, and I don't want to, because I don't"

I run over to Gary and I hug him. He looks me in the eyes and say "it's only ever been you. I know I don't have all this money like him, but I will always be there for you. No matter what"


End file.
